


Graceless

by thesacredgrove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesacredgrove/pseuds/thesacredgrove





	Graceless

I would fall  
again -  
tumble  
           naked  
                    and  
                          graceless  
into Hell  
itself -  
if it meant  
                a  
                   righteous  
                                 man  
would  
take  
me  
      as  
           his  
                 own.


End file.
